Mia and Diego: Turnabout Past
by Flare24
Summary: A story I did for some friends. It's eh but I've done what I can with it. Edit: This story is pretty much a take on the whole "First date" thing between new lawyer Mia and her more far more seasoned helper. Mia asks Diego over the same week Maya is visiting.


The field was set and I had her cornered. "Give up kitten, you know how this is going to end" I shouted from across the field at the silhouette of a woman. "You've got no escape so surrender or else this we have to get ugly."

"Surrender? Ha!" Seems as though she found some humor in my words. "You cannot beat me, you'll die trying. This will end with me as the victor!" She boasted while charging towards me. She was quick but I knew if I could use that one decisive move it would be over. I readied my blade and met her advance. I was able to keep up with her swings and slashes. I've been through a fight like this and as soon as I found my opening I swung my blade with all my might. However, my blade didn't find it's mark. She managed to dodge my swing and deal a decisive blow of her own. In one fell swoop it was over. I was so close but it was fated to end this way it seems. As I lie bleeding she stands over me quickly dealing the finishing blow, after that I hear nothing but silence and see none but the void.

"Looks like you win again kitten." I put my controller onto the table and lean back into my chair. "I thought I had you this time too. You may not be the better lawyer but you are certainly the better gamer." Mia strikes a poses and sticks her tongue out in my direction. This must have been the fifth time I've tried.

"Don't brag about being the better lawyer. I may pass you up before you know it." She gives me a bit of a playful smile as her sister walks into the room, looking pretty fussy.

"Can I play now? You've been playing for an hour straight" Her sister whined. This must be the Maya I've heard so much about before. "If your going to flirt do it in the other room." She turned and looked at me specifically. "I know you find my sister irresistible." She lets a coy smile stretch across her face.

"Oh, that's enough Maya. Stop bothering him." Mia attempts to make a serious face and Maya only giggles in response. "She may have a point however. I invited you over and we haven't done much of anything. Would you like to go out somewhere?"

"So, a dinner date is it kitten?" Mia blushes slightly to my response which only makes Maya giggle even louder. "Sure, I'll go with out you. Where were you wanting to go?"

"Wherever your going bring me back some burgers or no wait! Noodles!" Maya stops to think. "No, wait I have a better idea. Bring me back burger noodles!" She seems satisfied with her burger noodles idea. Even having no idea where to find them based on the look on her face, Mia assures her sister that she will try to find something for Maya and we start making our way outside.

"Sorry about inviting you over the same week my sister was visiting. I hope she hasn't annoyed you too much." Mia turns to look at me, seemingly still slightly embarrassed. "I had forgotten until this morning that this was the week she would be here. I do talk to her about work a lot and mentioned that we would be working together. She must have took that the wrong way."

"Do not worry so much kitten. I didn't find a problem with how she acted." Mia looked at me slightly surprised and then smiled.

"So, I really was just worrying too much" Mia let out a sigh. After walking for awhile Mia had stopped, noticing this I stopped as well."Oh, there it is. " She pointed her finger forward while extending her arm, no doubt due to her practicing her objection pose but I laughed this one off and kept it to myself. "That's the restaurant there. It just came in last week and I haven't had the chance to go." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me inside.

"Easy there kitten. I don't think the restaurant is going anywhere any time soon." My words were met with a pout and even more dragging. Once inside we were sat down and asked for our orders. Mia didn't seem to know what she wanted at first. Me on the other hand, all I needed was a strong coffee. After multiple times of mulling over then menu, Mia had finally decided on what to order, a fact which I teased her about that landed me a small glare. The way she goes from soothing to intimidating, I think she'll make a fine lawyer. Once she gets her chance in court I may offer her some advice of my own. Once we got our orders ,Mia made me order some food, we began eating. The food tasted fine, I think Mia was enjoying it more than I was, but their coffee is what really had my focus though. It was completely to my liking, which surprised me since I was sure they would mess up somewhere. I ask for it brew very specifically which they did not disappoint, I may just have to come back here. After some small talk and we finished eating and paying for it, I footed the bill for her, she was ready to go off once again. This time we went to a clothing store. She held onto my arm on the way inside, claiming she was cold but I think I knew just a little bit better. She tried on various outfits wanting my opinion for each and every one. After an hour or so of this she decided on what to buy, which I once again paid for feeling a bit generous today, she wanted to go sit on the bench in the city's park.

"Thank you for coming out with me." She said while smiling after finding the bench she wished to sit at, being the one of the ones overlooking the lake. "How did I convince you to pay for everything?" She laughed.

"Maybe today I'm feeling nice, you think that's true kitten?" I gave her my own smile, pretending to not know what she's going to be getting at with all this.

"No, maybe you just think I'm pretty." She must be in a good mood to joke like this. "Well, truth be told, I wanted to ask you something. It's something important, well to me it is at least. If you laugh though I swear I'll punch you." She seems a little embarrassed while trying to make a scary face.

"So, the kitten has her claws out already? It must really be serious then." She didn't find my joke funny. Instead she only glared at me with the same face albeit more determined.

"You bet the kitten has her claws out. Now I was wanting to know if we can do this more often." She let out a sigh. "What I really want to ask is if you'll date me." Her words were delivered in a pretty strange way but that face she's making could melt ice.

"Your asking if I will date you? Making it sound so official are you? I don't have anything better to do and someone has to watch over you. Sure, of course I will." She looked surprised then smiled, seems I live this time but just this time.

"You will? Good, I didn't know how long I could have kept that up." She laid her head against my chest. "Truth is, I've wanted to ask you for a while now but I have never had the chance. I had asked you over hoping to get a chance to finally ask you. Maybe I really have been talking about you to Maya a little too much though." She laughed at her own expense. "Maybe, more than that, I'm just happy you said yes." Just after she seemed to finally fully relax and leaning in to kiss me, the nearby bushes started to rustle seemingly startling Mia, stopping immediately, and getting my attention. Soon the rustling stopped and her younger sister fell unceremoniously out of the bush. She quickly rose to her feet and marched over to us.

"So, you're her boyfriend now right?" Maya smiled mischievously at me. "I'll have you know my sister is very high maintenance. You better be good in-"

"That's enough Maya!" Mia seemed flustered and Maya only giggled. I wondered what she was about to say but she was probably only trying to tease her sister. "Please ignore my sister, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"No harm done in the least." I reassured Mia. Maya sat down on the other side of me still smiling. I suppose I could get used to this, although it seems I may have too. I will make sure to stay by Mia's side no matter what the future holds for us.For now I'll be just fine if things stayed like this for a while longer.

"More importantly." Maya shouted while hopping to her feet. "Where are my burger noodles!" She stomped her foot."You told me you'd bring me some after all. I take things like food seriously." She brought on that coy smile again.

"We were about to go get them." By her face and tone of voice, Mia had forgotten entirely. "Let's go Diego. I think I remember passing a place that had something like those." We all got up and Maya followed after Mia. I would be just fine living like this honestly. At least I can say I'll never had a dull moment.

"Are you coming Diego?" Mia looked back at me after noticing I wasn't behind her.

"Yeah come on! If you don't hurry they might close." Maya had followed suit, giving me a very serious face. Not to much unlike her sisters.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I followed after them myself while smiling, knowing full well that I'll have my hands full with these two. I knew however that this could be more fun than being a burden.


End file.
